This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In the Molecular Biosensor &Imaging Center (MBIC) and in the Department of Biological Sciences, several high-performance automated microscope systems produce gigabyte sets of image data in individual experimental runs spanning hours to days. This data is subsequently processed and analyzed off-line. In 2005, the MBIC received a NIH Networks &Pathways Center grant which encompasses computationally-intensive molecular modeling and high-throughput data analysis. Reliable data archiving and retrieval is essential to both imaging and Networks &Pathways projects. Therefore we request both 10,000 service units on JONAS and data archiver access.